<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] in technicolor by Raett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195091">[Podfic] in technicolor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett/pseuds/Raett'>Raett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academia, Attempted Murder, Brain Surgery, Canon Disabled Character, Case Fic, Community - Freeform, Dogs, Gangs, Gen, Ghosts, Going undercover, Heist, Hospitalization, I will update the length tag w/ every chapter, Identity Reveal, Illnesses, Interrogation, Lucky makes his grand appearance, M/M, Missing Persons, Murder, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Police, Police &amp; Vigilante Team Up, Shenanigans, Spirits, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Tracking, Underground, Violence, a bitty bit of witches, an 'attempt.', an attempt to study this people is made, culture clash, fuck it's growing, it's just a mess that entertains me yo, that was not intentions, well failed heist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett/pseuds/Raett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett sighed and looked down at the folder in his hand.<br/>“Your name is Peter, right?”<br/>“Lawyer.”<br/>“Peter, we haven’t even started talking. Let’s just take a minute to ease up.”<br/>“Lawyer.”<br/>“Bud, we haven’t charged you with a crime. This is just talking.”<br/>“Law. Yer.”</p><p>Goddamn.</p><p>(Brett's encounters with Team Red/vigilantes and their weird fucking way of helping)</p><p>A podfic of "in technicolor" by Deniigiq</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Mahoney &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Brett Mahoney &amp; Matt Murdock, Brett Mahoney &amp; Team Red, Brett Mahoney &amp; Wade Wilson, Clint Barton &amp; Kate Bishop, Foggy &amp; All his vigilantes, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942">in technicolor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!<br/>This is my first podfic, because I loved the original fic by Deniigiq and wanted to share it.</p><p>I welcome constructive criticism. Let me know where I can improve. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bttmt3gk9efxwc6/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch01.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39436771">in technicolor</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 34:11</p><p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/bttmt3gk9efxwc6/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch01.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> (note: this will contain a link to download all chapters as I post them, so you don't need to click 20+ separate download links by the time this story is finished.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. who you gonna call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you’ve got a violent heist situation with some crazy enhanced person running up buildings, who you gonna call?</p>
<p>Foggy fucking Nelson.</p>
<p>First anyways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 lets go! I'm aiming for 1 to 2 chapters a week at this stage, but we'll see how it pans out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/33kr5frnu1e7888/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch02.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39436816">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 19:21</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/33kr5frnu1e7888/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch02.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. take him away boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daredevil’s secret identity was Matt Murdock and all they had to do was prove it.<br/>Or so the captain claimed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gpsqtj3egyai9fz/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch03.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39517558">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 20:12</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/gpsqtj3egyai9fz/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch03.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sniffer dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Please tell me Captain America isn’t missing,” Brett begged. He did not have the time or the resources to track down Captain America. His nephew might die if he had to track down Captain America. He really would die if Brett couldn’t find him.</p><p>Sam sighed and rubbed at his face.</p><p>“I wish that was my only goddamn idiot,” he finally said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones a bit late sry guys. Had a sore throat so couldn't do the recording for a while but like... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  what can ya do?</p><p>Also. I am running out of voices so you get to have my attempts at accents instead. Consider the cast thus far, and the cast still to go? It's gonna get interesting, to say the very least.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8c8b08u0xghilsw/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch04.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39571501">in technicolor</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 24:09</p><p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/8c8b08u0xghilsw/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch04.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. that's karma, son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TROUBLE I SAY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My theme song is now, officially and with all due sarcasm, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHkKJfcBXcw">I Like Trains,</a> bc holy hell the number of times I need to stop recording as the train goes by? Too. Fucking. Many.</p>
<p>Apologies for the other background noises. Not a lot I can do about them ngl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9yiy252g2ecexsw/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch05.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39571624">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 20:22</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/9yiy252g2ecexsw/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch05.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. just get it over with already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He left the building without his cane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ame8i64gotccy2q/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch06.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39695568">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 37:42</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/ame8i64gotccy2q/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch06.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. does it get better?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’d left him to bleed out, but he said one of them had put something on his eyes before they’d left. He’d held onto them, because he’d never had anyone do that before and he wanted something to stuff down their throats when he got ahold of them in future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys, not real happy with the audio quality of the chapter, but don't want to fuck up my momentum by re-recording. If I did that, chances are you'd <em>never</em> actually see the damn thing.</p>
<p>So. Apologies. Have at it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3f3muib6kmuu037/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch07.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39695664">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 24:23</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/3f3muib6kmuu037/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch07.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. like a crumb of illegality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Holy shit, it’s you,” Hawkeye said, which were the first words besides “HUH?” Brett had managed to pry out of him. Matt stiffened from ass to neck, apparently recognizing Hawkeye’s voice.</p>
<p>“Oh god, it’s you,” he groaned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7kzfljia7tnxxqh/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch08.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/39800148">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong>35:28</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/7kzfljia7tnxxqh/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch08.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. coffee and illicit resin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m not scared of him.”<br/>“Who are you trying to convince, pal? Me or you?”<br/>Matt’s face hardened and he twisted his body to exit this conversation.<br/>“I’m not scared of him and he’s not going to make me.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay on this one guys. Couldn't get my voice to do what I needed for the recording. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jlw3ie3ln22ixc5/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch09.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/41070731">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 35:50</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlw3ie3ln22ixc5/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch09.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. lures on wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This new collection of overblown cat toys was then re-scrubbed with sand paper, burnt a little bit, and placed back in Brett’s hands along with instructions to go bury them beside a dumpster for a few hours.<br/>“Fogs, what the fuck did we just do?” he asked once the deed had been done.<br/>“You’ll see,” Fogs told him solemnly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w8r6fyu64izp4gs/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch10.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/41640764">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 33:54</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/w8r6fyu64izp4gs/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch10.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. go get you something nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was prom season.<br/>AKA Brett’s personal hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another chapter. Let's see how far I can ride this motivation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/s9br150ag5s5fos/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch11.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/42243404">in technicolor</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 28:47</p><p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/s9br150ag5s5fos/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch11.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. take me to merch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It started with a t-shirt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we have another one. <br/>That's probably gonna be it for a few days guys. But I'm back on track with my 2 chapter's per week schedule.</p>
<p>Also, god fucking christ. There are 15 speaking characters in this chapter <em>alone.</em> I am up to 33 different character voices at this point and I <em>did not think I had that range.</em> Ugh. Sorry if some of them start sounding the same.</p>
<p>But, been having a lotta fun with this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ejh6oq07fdakbo4/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch12.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/42969563">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 36:29</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.https://www.dropbox.com/s/ejh6oq07fdakbo4/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch12.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. sinkholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castle took them to a tunnel which led straight to hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not as happy with this one sry.</p>
<p>I noticed I've gotten sloppy with my articulation in here and forget to hit the -'t and -k sounds at the ends of a lot of words (but, that, what, think etc.). That's the Aussie in me unfortunately. Next couple of chapters will <em>probably</em> by similar, because I did the recordings for them last weekend before I did this edit so hadn't noticed. Will definitely try to improve moving forward.</p>
<p>Otherwise, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nnoi9dkybfi82p6/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch13.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/44088946">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:02:53</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.https://www.dropbox.com/s/nnoi9dkybfi82p6/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch13.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. many roads to rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Once it’s in place, you set the lock and voila,” the demonstrator said, waving at the bulky yellow strap in his hand, “It counters the enhancement. Then you can arrest your target as you would any other suspect.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/2qvzcxim94sgn36/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch14.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/44489461">in technicolor</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 33:11</p><p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/2qvzcxim94sgn36/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch14.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I feel like an idiot - had rome literally typed <em>in my reference material</em> and dumb brain still insisted I type it roam. Sry. chapter title now fixed lol 😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. many roads to rome II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Cap’s gonna do what Cap’s gonna do, I guess,” he said. “I’m not convinced it’ll work, but if it shames at least a couple of the bigger proponents, then I guess that’s at least something. Making it a controversy might make it a last resort or put it back into testing.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we are officially past the halfway mark! Whoo!! Chapter 15 puts me at pg 183/357. At this rate, I should have this finished in another 3-4 weeks!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rki1ur2en0zes3a/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch15.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/44489473">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 46:41</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.https://www.dropbox.com/s/rki1ur2en0zes3a/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch15.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. bring on the spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m going to commit homicide,” Foggy decided out of nowhere.<br/>“Alright, you go do that,” Brett said. “Don’t give them my name when they bring you in.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1st off, apologies for the cicadae sounds in the background of the literal entirety of this one. I could not, for the life of me, get them to filter out. Welcome to Australia -.- Also apologies for the sound of typing in the background. If I waited for when I had an hour free of that particular background noise, I'd have a 1hr window per week for recording so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ we all get to suffer for it instead.</p>
<p>I remember being <em>deeply frustrated, and truly exasperated</em> during the recording of this, because, haaaaa... we added another 5 character or something ridiculous and every new character makes me wanna cry. <del>The next chapter I have to record is going to add another 5 and they're <em>all spiderman</em> and Denigiiq why you gotta do me like this?</del></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/27cxd9xr3r5x2fv/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch16.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/45586954">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 49:02</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.https://www.dropbox.com/s/27cxd9xr3r5x2fv/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch16.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. chewing willow bark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bodies changed.<br/>Bodies got older.<br/>Hormones did all kind of mystical things. Same with skin. Eyes. Hair.<br/>Why shouldn’t someone’s enhancements change too?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real late on this one sry guys. I've got the next chapter recorded, but I'm not sure if I'll get a enough time for editing until Wed or Thur. We'll see. Otherwise, enjoy this one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8nk5sn3kue59z1w/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch17.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/48123652">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 39:57</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/8nk5sn3kue59z1w/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch17.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. raising cain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Now?” Peter repeated more urgently.<br/>“Barnes?” Matt deferred with just a hint of detectable anxiety.<br/>“Stand steady,” Barnes ordered.<br/>“We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die,” Peter started to sing quietly to the amusement of<br/>the crowd close enough to hear him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/piospvn2pgakrtt/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch18.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/49478765">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 37:44</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/piospvn2pgakrtt/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch18.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. dining with wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The question now is, detective, what are you willing to believe?” Wade asked with his own fingers folding together between their fellow’s gaps in an imitation of Brett’s.<br/>“Do you believe in fairytales?”<br/>part 1 of a two-part chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and chapter 19 is up. if you're really lucky, I'll find time to get the next chapter out within 48hrs. but. don't hold your breath.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gcolan3s7i9e4j1/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch19.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/49733624">in technicolor</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 40:27</p><p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/gcolan3s7i9e4j1/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch19.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. dining with wolves II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mahoney. Turn on the news.”<br/>Ha. As if Brett had cable. He went and opened his laptop and found a livestream on CNN, then proceeded to place his jaw on the table.<br/>“Do you know anything about this, detective?” the Captain asked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, surprise! Another chapter. Played around with some mic settings to no effect, besides the weird quality switch you might notice mid-way through. Nothing mindblowing and I failed to eliminate background noises to any significant degree so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fvy2qoant97ghd6/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch20.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/49733921">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 53:28</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/fvy2qoant97ghd6/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch20.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. the goose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone else posted a short a video clip of Peter hissing back at one of his assailants and digging out his phone to call for back up.<br/>“Oooo he’s calling in the big guns,” this helpful human wrote.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/644q3drgbr4unfj/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch21.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/51214516">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 48:20</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/644q3drgbr4unfj/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch21.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Matt deserves his yellow suit. Someone give it back to him.<br/>(also this is the George Washing statue that Peter gets stuck on: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Washington_(Brown)#/media/File:Henry_Kirke_Brown_George_Washington_)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. for the intro and outro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Pete’s one and half hairs on this side of feral,” Brett pointed out.<br/>“Oh, but he loves attention, doesn’t he?” Foggy countered. He handed Brett a foamy glass of so-called prickly pear soda.<br/>“Cheers,” he said.<br/>Cheers.<br/>No one died. They listened to the podcast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, biiiit of a wait for this one sorry!!</p>
<p>The weather turned cold and fucked with my voice so I wasn't really happy whenever I tried recording - still not really happy. but. its out there now. I do have the next chap recorded as well so hopefully? I can get that edited in the next few days.</p>
<p>This chapter I personally found <em>hilarious,</em> though, so hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/zznnkztpg1twsum/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch22.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/53643994">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 54:14</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/zznnkztpg1twsum/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch22.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. letters to no one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Trying isn’t good enough,” Brett said. “That man nearly killed me. My momma had to listen to that on the 11 o’ clock news, sir. And the only person who stepped up to stop it is a known terrorist. What does that say about this station, huh? This force?<br/>This field? You think I trust any of you, now? You think I feel comfortable going out into the world with a single officer here besides Maynard?”<br/>The Captain’s lips were so thin, they were nearly a flat line.<br/>“Brett,” he said. “I hear what you’re saying. And I understand. But—”<br/>No. Fucking. Buts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we got - chapter 23. Same as last one, not 100% happy with my recording. Tried to edit out some of the worst of it but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ <br/>I'm perhaps too harsh on myself though? Listened to a little bit of an earlier chapter as I've been told I missed a couple of lines and... I like to think I've improved since that. If any one has constructive criticism for me though that is more than welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jh5od08k3n7q7ih/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch23.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/59731417">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:06:56</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/jh5od08k3n7q7ih/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch23.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. man the hatches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There are ten children missing, sir,” Brett said. “This is my case.”<br/>“Well, right now, it’s the Fantastic Four’s case," the Captain said, "And until they are done, your case is making sure Torchy doesn’t go put himself out in a fountain.<br/>Whatever it takes, Brett. Take him for a walk. Take him for a ride. Just don’t let him out of your sight.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short one this time. Chapter 24 for your enjoyment.<br/>Now I think we can all agree I don't have a 'rich baritone' voice so very sorry about the absolute failure of a voice I gave Reed Richards and, <em>worse,</em> I really <em>cannot go any deeper than you've heard already,</em> Daredevil is the best I can achieve for 'gravel' so like. I'm not even going to pretend I did Ben Grimm any justice. But. Thems the breaks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Streaming:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/va3v9pi5xhgf0r7/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch24.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em></p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942/chapters/66156352">in technicolor</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq">deniigiq</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raett">Raett</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 33:51</p>
<p><strong>Download Chapter (dropbox):</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/va3v9pi5xhgf0r7/deniigiq%20-%20in%20technicolour%20-%20ch24.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p>
<p><strong>Download Entire Podfic:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1dm8j2ktbpkd8ja/AAAGKq2CTjWGq7muDJlvj8JOa?dl=0">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit also to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor">Shmaylor</a> who's code I stole from their <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948">Podfic Posting Guide</a> 'cause lemme tell you I had <em>no idea</em> how do all the linking stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>